Summer Love or An Eternal Flame?
by Mrs.AlecVolturi15
Summary: It's 7 years after the confrontation with the Volturi and two guard members go to observe Renesmee to see if she is a threat or not. During this time, love blossoms. But when a secret is revealed, will it make their love go down in history as just a summer romance, or will it bring them closer together into a brightly burning eternal flame?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: All characters and pre-existing storyline belongs to Stephanie Meyer***

***All chapters will be in Renesmee's point of view unless I indicate otherwise.***

_Flashback:_

_We were standing on the snowy field opposite of the entire Volturi guard, waiting for them to make their decision on what they were going to do with me. Until that day, they had never even thought of the possibility of a half-human, half-vampire child. Because of that, I was sure they would sentence me to death. But then, Alice brought Nahuel and Huilen, which gave us all hope that I would survive._

_After arguing with Caius for minutes and minutes on end, Aro turned to us and told us their decision. "You say that the child has an understanding of our laws. This is a claim that Marcus and I trust to be the truth. But Caius is having his doubts, so this is what I'll do. In seven years, when the child reaches maturity, we will send 2 of our guards here for 2 months to observe the child and make sure that she is what you say she is. If the two guards, whomever they may be, decide that she is not a threat to us, then we will let you all live in peace. But if it is determined that she cannot be trusted with our secrets and that she is a danger to the world, then you will all be put to death."_

_End of Flashback_

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It is July 13th and today is the day that the observation begins. Our whole family was in the living room of the main house, going over last minute details with me, making sure I understood everything that was going on. I think this is kind of ridiculous considering the fact that I've know this day would come for 7 years, but mom and dad insisted that it's necessary.

"Now remember Renesmee, there is to be no, under any circumstances, usage or discussion about your power while the guards are here. Understand?"

"Yes mom."

Two years ago, we discovered that I have a second power, a power that makes me one of the most powerful vampires that has ever existed. I have the ability to temporarily "take away" another vampires power and use it for myself. One day, I was really getting sick and tired of my dad reading my mind all of the time, so I kept thinking about how funny it would be if I could read his mind, just to see how he likes it. But then, all of a sudden, I really could read his mind and he was complaining about how he couldn't read anyone else's. Good thing Eleazar from the Denali Coven was there that day. He explained to us that it was a new power that I had gained. Against the wishes of my parents, my Grandpa Carlisle and Eleazar helped me to learn how to use it, so it could be controlled. We have to be extremely careful not to talk about it, and I have to be extremely careful not to _use_ it for the next 2 months because the news would definitely be brought back to Aro, and then he would order the guard to do who knows what to get me to be apart of their coven.

"Alice, how much time do we have left before they get here?" My Grandma Esme, like everyone else, sounded very anxious.

"They'll be here in about 5 minutes."

I don't understand why everyone is on edge about this. It's not like they're here to kill me, it's just to observe me. What's the big deal about that?

"Renesmee, the big deal is that they could determine that you are dangerous and have the whole family and all of our friends annihilated."

"But Dad, we haven't done anything wrong, so why should we worry?" Before he could answer me, there was a knock at the door. Carlisle got up and went to answer it while the rest of my family stayed seated, looking very nervous.

"Welcome gentlemen. Please come in."

"Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle proceeded to lead them up to the living room. When the footsteps stopped, we all turned towards the doorway and I was faced with Alec and Felix of the Volturi. Felix kind of looks like my Uncle Emmett, with the short dark brown hair and tall, muscular stature. Alec, on the other hand, is another story. He's a lot shorter than Felix, but a lot more handsome too. Wait, did I just think that a Volturi guard, one that could quite possibly order my death, is handsome? Just as the thought crossed my mind, Alec began to speak.

"As you all know, Felix and I will be observing Miss. Cullen to ensure that she is not a threat to our world. Aro has given us specific instructions on our job here. We've been told to follow her around everywhere she goes and…"

"Hold on a minute." I don't know why, but for some reason, dad looks really pissed. "Neither one of you are allowed in her bedroom, is that clear?" God, now this is really embarrassing. I mean, did he really have to bring that up? I don't think they would even be slightly interested in coming into the half-breeds room.

"Of course. So, other than her bedroom, we are to follow her everywhere she goes to observe how she behaves during everyday life. On September 12th, we will call Aro and give him our decision based on the observations we've made and then we will leave on the 13th. We have also agreed to hunt out of the area to keep the attention away from you. And since I'm assuming that she sleeps, Felix and I will discuss our findings of the day, hunt, and anything else we need to do at night. We have Aro on speed dial and he has ordered us to contact him immediately in case any laws are broken or if you do not cooperate with our orders."

Then mom spoke up. "Wait, what do you mean if we don't cooperate with your orders?"

"It simply means that you do something to keep us from doing our job. Now, are there any questions?" Nothing.

"Good. Then in that case, just continue on with whatever you were doing before we came." Then they walked over to the couch I'm sitting on and sat on either side of me, as if they did it everyday. My family also went back to what they were doing, either reading, talking, or in the case of the men, watching the football game. Even though I had two bloodthirsty killers on either side of me, I tried to go back to my book. Try as I might, I just couldn't focus because out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Felix kept staring at me. I tried to return my focus onto my book and he kept staring. Unfortunately, this battle has a result of Felix: 1, Renesmee: 0 because after a while, I couldn't help but turn his way to see what he wanted.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi." Then he held out his hand.

Now I'm really confused. "Hi?" As ridiculous as it is, I took his hand and shook it. What else am I supposed to do.

"I'm Felix."

"I know, I'm Renesmee." What is he trying to do, entertain me, because it's working.

"I know. And that is Alec." Alec and I just started to look at each other like we were living in a loony bin.

"Go on Alec, shake her hand." We reluctantly shook hands and then started to stare at Felix again.

"So Renesmee, what's your favorite color." That's when I lost it. Felix was being so ridiculous, Alec even started to giggle a little.

"I'm sorry Felix, but are you trying to make me laugh, or are you just really bad at making conversation?"

"Both."

I can't believe this. Is this guy for real? And then Alec turned to me and asked me the same thing.

"So what _is _your favorite color?"

"Um, red." This is really awkward.

"Ah, red. The color of blood.""Yes, or the color of love"

"Or lust."

"Yeah, or lust." Is he flirting with me?

"Alec, can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Are you flirting with me?"

He looked shocked by my question. "No, why would you ask that?"

Okay, this was going to be fun. "Well, it's just that you're talking about lust, and you keep staring at me, and it must be weird for you to be in the presence of a girl that's not your sister or your lunch." He seemed stunned by answer, even Felix looked shocked.

"Well, I'll have you know that I've seen many women that are much better looking than you." Oh snap, he did not just go there. "Oh, really, you have?"

"Yes I have."

"Okay, name one."

"Well, there's Rosalie for one." Man, he's good.

"Alright, you've got me there. But I've seen a lot better than you too."

"Really, name one."

Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. "Well, there's Felix."

When I turned to Felix, he gave me this look, as if to say "are you really challenging Alec right now. You're not going to win." Alec even looked surprised that I was challenging him.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you think that Felix is more attractive than me?"

"Okay, you got me there too." Alec and Felix looked very entertained and I must admit, I was enjoying myself too, until my dad asked me to come into the kitchen.

"Renesmee, I want you to stop that."

"Stop what?" What was he talking about? I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Stop flirting with Alec."

"What are you talking about? I'm not flirting."

"Yes you are, and you need to stop. I don't want there to be anything going on between you two. He's a member of the guard and he's dangerous."

"Okay dad, I'm not flirting. And even if I was, nothing would happen. I mean, look at Jake and I. We've been playfully flirting back and forth for years and we're still just friends. And come to think of it, you know that and yet you don't throw a fit about it."

I know I'm being sassy, but you've got to admit, I do have a point.

"Yeah well Jake isn't a member of the guard. All I'm saying is that you need to stay away from him."

"Well, I can't totally stay away from him since he has to follow me around everywhere I go, but whatever." Then I just went back into the living room and started reading my book again the best I could. I can tell that this is going to be an amazing 2 months.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Alec and Felix arrived here and it's been a pretty exciting week. Other than the eyes, diet, and family life, Emmett and Felix are almost like the same person. I always thought Emmett was a pain in the butt, pulling pranks on me and wrestling me to the ground, but now I have to watch out for Felix too. They both have the same spirit for scaring the crap out of pretty girls. When I left the cottage and began walking to the main house, I noticed that everyone was gathering in the backyard. I also noticed that Emmett and Felix had taken their shirts off and were bending over a large rock.

While I was trying to analyze the situation, I walked over to Alec. When he noticed that I was there, he looked very pleased to see me for some reason. "Good morning Renesmee."

"Good morning, Alec. What are they doing?"

"Felix and Emmett are having an arm-wrestling contest."

"Why?"

"They want to see who's stronger. They've been have challenging each other all night."

Wow, this is really stupid. "Hey Nessie, who are you betting on? Me or Felix?"

"Felix."

"What, why?"

"Because, he drinks human blood so he's naturally going to be stronger than you."

"I can't believe this. My own niece is betting against me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just stating a fact."

Then, Uncle Jasper explained that it was going to be a "fair fight" and counted to three. When he got to three, before anyone could comprehend what had happened, Felix pinned Emmett's hand down so hard that it shattered the rock and made him fall to the ground. After Emmett got up off of the ground, he walked away, swearing and grumbling to himself how Felix had "cheated".

"Hey Alec, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"To hunt." I couldn't help but giggle at the sour look that formed on his face. "Don't worry. You don't have to kill anything, you just have to come with me, remember?"

"Yeah, let's go." We ran together until we reached the center of the woods, my favorite place to hunt. I could tell that he was running a lot slower than he usually did to keep up with me. After running for a few minutes, I caught the sent of a bear, so I touched his arm to alert to him that I was changing direction. We stopped near a large oak tree, which was near a river that the bear was drinking from. After a few seconds of mental preparation, I pounced on the bear and sucked him dry. I usually drink from two animals at a time, but this bear was pretty large, so one was enough. When I stood up to straighten out my clothes, Alec was staring at me and he looked amused. When I was finally satisfied that my outfit was realigned, I made Alec follow me to the meadow that my parents used to go to when they were dating. For some reason, they have stopped coming here since then, so I have made it my own personal refuge.

"Renesmee, what is this place?"

"It's the meadow my parents used to come to before they got married."

"Used to?"

"Yeah, I decided to make it my place because they stopped coming. I can't understand why though. It's so beautiful here."

"Why is it that we've been here for a whole week and this is the first time you've gone hunting? And why didn't you go with the rest of your family last night?" Well that was unexpected.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of animal blood, so I try to hunt as little as possible. I've found that hunting once a week is enough to keep me in control. And I didn't hunt with everyone last night because hunting is my time to just be by myself. Then I come here and look at my pictures."

"What pictures?"

With a smile, I walked over to a large rock, moved it, and took out a small wooden box. When I moved the rock back, I walked over to Alec, opened the box, and showed him what's inside.

"The reason why I hunt by myself, and come here afterwards is that ever since the confrontation with you guys seven years ago, my family has become extremely overbearing and overprotective of me. They won't let me go anywhere or do anything by myself. It's like they've forced me to become dependent on them. It's really sad, I've been alive for almost seven years, and I've never even left the state. So I come out here and look at these pictures of different places and things from all over the world because it's probably as close to traveling as I'll ever get." I don't know why I'm spilling my guts out to him, but it feels good. To be able to talk to someone about my feelings without being interrupted or misunderstood. He's a really good listener.

"So, why do they want you to be dependent on them?"

"I don't know for sure, but my theory is that if I become independent, they're afraid that I'll leave and go off on my own."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

Okay, this is really embarrassing. "It would be bad because I wouldn't be able to defend myself."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I'm dependent. I've asked before, but they refuse to let me learn to fight. It's just another way to keep me stuck here in Forks I guess."

"Well then, I'm going to teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"How to fight."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because it's irresponsible for them _not _to teach you. Every vampire should know how to fight and protect themselves. Even if they live with an extremely protective family."

For the next few hours, long into the early evening, Alec taught me how to duck, lunge, kick, punch, pretty much everything he was taught when he was in training to be a guardsman. Something unexpected about Alec is that he's a really good teacher. He was very gentle and kind and patient with me. He made sure I knew how to do one thing before we moved on to something else. He didn't rush me, which is good because I hate it when people rush me. A few small trees got knocked down and some flowers and bushes got crushed, but all in all it was a very successful day. After he was satisfied that I knew enough to get me through life, we sat down under a huge, shady oak tree to rest before going back to the house.

"So Alec, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself. I mean if it's alright with you."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that I feel like you know almost everything there is to know about me and yet I know virtually nothing about you."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Anything you're comfortable with telling me."

"Okay, well Jane and I were born in England in 800 A.D. Our mother, like all women in those days, was just a housewife and our father was a soldier. Our powers weren't very developed at the time, considering the fact that we were still human, but we still had a type of control over the townspeople. Somehow, bad things would happen to anyone that was unkind to us or our family. But people that were kind to us experienced happiness and good fortune. Eventually some superstitious locals decided that Jane and I were witches and condemned us to be burned at the stake when we were in our late teens. Years before this, when we were very young children, Aro discovered us and took a great interest in us because even though we were human, we still showed some strong psychic-type powers. But, because of the law that there is to be no tolerance of the creation of immortal children, he decided to wait until we were older before he acted. Minutes before we died, Aro showed up, changed us, and took us to Volterra. Apparently he had been told of our execution by a nomad that knew about his interest in us. So, Aro created Jane and I a little over 1200 years ago, and we've been with the Volturi ever since. That's really all there is to tell about me."

"Wow, I had no idea that your human life was so difficult."

"Yeah, this life makes up for it though. Aro is like a father to us. He's the one that created us, after all, and he treats us like we are his children."

"So, weird question, but have you ever had a girlfriend or anything like that?" Why did I ask him that? Or, here's a better question, why did I care?

"Um, no. Not many members of the guard have mates and only the masters can have wives."

"Why?"

"Well, it has to do with distraction. It's alright if we have mates but Aro's afraid that if we have husbands or wives, we would become too preoccupied with that and begin to ignore our responsibilities to the guard."

"How does a mate versus a spouse make a difference?"

"I honestly don't know how there's a difference, but Aro seems to think that there is one. But, why do you care if I've ever had a girlfriend or not?"

_Because I really like you._ This is what I was dying to say but I didn't dare say it. I mean, how stupid would I look if I, a Cullen, told a Volturi guard that I liked him? He probably doesn't even like me. But then, I was proven to be extremely wrong when he began to lean in, like he was about to kiss me. But when his lips were just inches away from mine, we heard a loud rustle in the woods. When we turned towards the direction of the noise, we were faced with my friend, Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

***Jake's POV***

_Flashback:_

_I went to the Cullen house to make sure those Volturi scum weren't hurting Nessie. When I got to the house, everyone was panicking. "Bella, what's wrong?!"_

"_Jacob, it's Nessie. She left with Alec to go hunting almost 10 hours ago and they're still not back. You have to out there and find her."_

_End of Flashback_

So I've been running through the woods for a little over 10 minutes. Where could they be? If he's done anything to hurt her, he's dead! Just as I began to think that we would have to send out a search party, I found them in the meadow that Bella and Edward used to hang out at, and it looked like he was about to kiss her! Just before their lips touched, I stepped on some sticks and they turned to my direction and saw me. Then, before I did something stupid, I went to go phase back into my human form.

Now, the fact that she almost kissed another guy doesn't upset me at all. We've talked about this before and we've established that we'll just be friends. I know you think I might be mad about this, but I'm not. If being friends is all she wants us to be, I'm okay with that as long as she's happy. But the fact that she almost kissed that Volturi scum is what makes me mad. Why would she even want to kiss him in the first place? He tried to kill her 7 years ago and now he wants to get all lovey-dovey with her. I don't think so.

When I went back into the meadow, she jumped into my arms to give me one of her world famous hugs with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Jake!"

"Hey Nessie. What are you doing out here? Are you okay?"

When she pulled away from the hug she gave me her 'calm down, don't start a fight Jake' look. "Of course Jake. Why wouldn't I be fine? What are _you _doing out here?"

"Your parents said that you've been gone with _him _for 10 hours and they were worried."

"Oh, I didn't realize we were gone so long. We went hunting and then we just got caught up in talking I guess. Okay let's go." With that, Nessie started to run in the direction of home and the bloodsucker and I were close behind. When we arrived at her house, Edward was outside scolding her.

"Renesmee Cullen, where have you been?"

"Dad, we went hunting and then we went to the meadow and we just hung out. That's it."

"Why did you take him to the meadow?"

"Because that's where I _always _go after I hunt. He has to follow me everywhere, remember?"

"Fine, but did he hurt you?"

"Do I look hurt? No, I'm fine. Now I'm going to bed. Night." Then she stormed off to the cottage. The one thing I don't understand is why is she getting so worked up if nothing bad happened? Weird. Now to deal with the scumbag.

"Alright Volturi, if you ever hurt her in any way, shape, or form whatsoever, you're going to have to deal with me, got it?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good." Then, I phased back into wolf form and went back home.

***Alec's POV***

Stupid mutt. Caius was right, those shape-shifters are always getting in the way, right when I was about to kiss her too. Just as the urge to run after him and snap his neck bubbled up, Edward demanded my attention.

"Alec, why did you teach her how to fight?"

"Okay, you know what, I don't care if you're upset or not, you should be thanking me for teaching her. And don't worry, I didn't push her too hard, I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do or make her do anything she didn't want to do. That's where we were all day."

"I know, I heard it in your thoughts. And I _am _thanking you. It's mostly Bella that doesn't want her to know how to fight. I've always wanted her to have those skills, but it's the same thing as when Bella was learning. I just couldn't bring myself to visualize someone I love as an enemy. And you're right, it _is _irresponsible of us to have kept her so vulnerable for so long. So thank you."

"You're welcome." Just then, Felix walked out of the house, and I motioned to him to follow me into the woods to discuss what had happened that day.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Nothing, just more challenges with Emmett. He just can't except the fact that I'm better than he is. The more important question is what did _you _do today?"

"Well, after she hunted, we went to this meadow she likes to sit in, I taught her how to fight, then we talked for a while, and then came back here."

"So, what did you talk about?"

"She was saying how she feels trapped here and how she wants to travel but she cant' because her family keeps her as sheltered as possible."

"Did anything super interesting happen that I should know about?"

"Alright Felix, you want to know the truth? I tried to kiss her, okay?"

"Alec, that's horrible. Do you know what Aro would say if he found out?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything serious. It's just that, she was pouring out her feelings to me, I felt bad, I lost myself for a couple of seconds, and I tried to kiss her. But I didn't actually kiss her because that stupid mutt showed up. Come on, let's go hunt. You're eyes look black."

As we went into the city, looking for someone good to drink, I couldn't help but feel bad about lying to him. I know I said that the attempted kiss wasn't serious, but the truth is, it was. She's very beautiful and unlike any girl I've ever met before. But I've got to get the thought out of my mind. At the end of the summer, I'll be going back to Italy and she'll be staying here, so a romance just wouldn't work out, right?

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry that the chapter is so short and kind of crappy. I just wanted to get one quick chapter up before school starts back up, when I won't be able to update as often.**


	4. Chapter 4

So it's been about a month and a half since Alec and Felix got here **(sorry to jump so far ahead, but I'm running out of ideas for this portion of the story) **which means that there is only a week and a day until my birthday, a week and 2 days until they make their judgment, and a week and 3 days until they leave (not that anyone is counting). This also means that it has been a month since Alec tried to kiss me. I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about this. I mean, he's cute, but I don't know.

Over the last month, Alec and I have been getting kind of close. He's been doing some really nice things for me, like helping me learn to fight better and telling me all these things about the Volturi. I refer to him as a good friend, but on the inside, I'm conflicted. It's that "your heart is telling you one thing, but your head is saying something else" type of thing. And to make matters worse, ever since he saw Alec almost kiss me, Jake won't get off my back. He and my parents keep giving me the "don't get involved with the Volturi scum" speech. I keep telling them that nothing is, and never will happen between us but to be honest, that's a slight lie. I _do_ feel something for him and I think he feels something for me too. But it's not very smart to get romantically involved with someone that could quite possible order your death, so I'm going to be good and keep my distance, I hope.

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever and that this chapter is short and really sucks. Just to warn you all, the next couple of chapters are kind of random (and probably unnecessary) but I want to build a Reneslec foundation building up to her birthday party. Like I said before, I'm running out of ideas for this part of the story, but once I get to her birthday, the story should pick up some speed and get a lot better.**


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun light came streaming through my bedroom window, I woke up from another dream about Alec. This has become a routine thing in my life. I have usually been dreaming about us being together on the beach, but this time, we were in my meadow talking. And when he leaned in to kiss me, instead of being greeted with a growl from a man-sized wolf, he actually met my lips. And then I woke up. While I was getting dressed, I was daydreaming about my dream kiss. I wondered what his lips would feel like in real life, if they would be stone cold or warm and inviting. It's so frustrating to know that your dream self can achieve something, but your real-life self can't. I know I shouldn't be fantasizing about him, but I just can't help it. When I finished dressing myself, I went into the living room of the cottage and spotted a note:

_Nessie, _

_Went out hunting._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

After I read the note, I heard a knock at the front door. When I opened it, I saw Alec standing there, looking at his feet.

"Hi Alec."

"Hello Renesmee."

"What can I do for you?"

"Listen, I know this is completely out of the blue, but I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tonight."

I know that I should have said no and slammed the door in his face, but my hormones got the best of me and I couldn't help myself. "Sure, where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk in the woods." Now I know what you're thinking: "He's here to decide whether you should die or not and he wants to take you for a 'walk' in the woods? Run Nessie, run!" Yeah, that's what I was thinking too, but how do I respond?

"That sounds great." Nice Nessie, real nice.

"Okay, I'll pick you up tonight at 6 then."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah, bye." Then he practically ran away from the cottage. I wonder what that was all about. Why would he be so nervous about asking me out? Or, the better question is, why would he be compelled to ask me out at all?

***Eight Hours Later***

So it's 5 minutes to 6 and I just finished getting ready for my "date" with Alec. Since we were just going for a walk in the woods, I put on a red T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my knee-high healed leather boots. After I finished messing with my hair, I heard a knock at the door. My parents went to visit the Denali's up in Alaska, so I should be able to get out of the house without having to answer a million questions. When I opened the door, I saw Alec standing there wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a blazer.

"Hi Alec."

"Hi. Are you sure you don't want to wear something warmer?"

"Yeah, it's not that cold out. We're still just going for a walk, right?"

"No, actually, I lied." That's when I started getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe he really did want to try and kill me.

"So, if we're not going for a walk, then where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. All I'm going to say is that it's up in Alaska, so you should probably grab a coat so you don't freeze."

"I can't go to Alaska."

"Why?"

"Because my parents are in Denali, and if they found out up there with you alone, they might kill me."

"Don't worry, we're not going to Denali. Actually, we're going somewhere over 200 miles away from Denali, so we should be safe."

"Okay, just give me a minute." I left him at the door to go to my room and get my coat. I don't even know why I'm agreeing to go with him wherever we're going. When I got back, he had this look on his face that put me at ease, that made me feel like I could trust that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Okay, now hop on my back."

"Why?"

"Because it's a long trip and I don't think your going to want to run in those shoes."

"Alright."

"And close your eyes. I want to make sure this is going to be a surprise."

"Fine."

When I got on his back and closed my eyes, he started to run. Considering how much wind was flying through my hair, it was probably a good thing I had my eyes closed or else I might have gotten motion sick. After about 10 minutes of running, I felt him loosen his grip on me to set me down.

"Now don't open your eyes yet."

"Can you at least tell me where we are?"

"Anchorage."

"Why, what's in Anchorage?"

"You're so impatient. I'll show you in a minute. Just tilt your head up towards the sky first." As he said this, I felt him put his hand under my chin and tilt my head up.

"Okay, open your eyes."

When I opened them, I saw one of the most beautiful things a person could ever wish to see.

"That's what's in Anchorage."

I found myself standing there, looking up at the Aurora Borealis. I saw swirling, flowing lights of blue, purple, pink, red, and sea green. The sight was so beautiful and breathtaking, I had to sit down because I thought I would have fainted otherwise.

"Alec, why did you bring me here?"

"Well, having seen them before, I thought that the Northern Lights would be something you'd be interested in seeing. I also thought you might appreciate finally getting out of Washington State."

"I do. It's beautiful, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Alec and I sat down in the snow and started talking for hours. He told me about all the places he's traveled to with the Volturi. He said that he's been to every country in the world at least once. Then we started talking about the places that I wanted to go to some day. After a while, I looked at my watch and noticed that almost 5 hours had gone by. At that point, I asked him to take me home because I wanted to beat my parents home. When we got home, he gave me a light kiss on the cheek and then left, I assume to go hang with Felix. When I went in the cottage, I let out a sigh of relief because my parents weren't home yet. After I took a shower, I got into bed and slipped into another dream about Alec.


	6. Chapter 6

***Renesmee's POV: 2 days before her birthday***

So, it has been 3 days since Alec took me to see the Aurora Borealis and I'm still in shock. I can't believe that Alec would be so nice to me and that he would want to take me out on a date. I'm starting to believe that he might really have some feelings for me. But that belief had its doubts because ever since he took me home from our little trip, he wouldn't come near me. I don't think it was out of spite, I figure just out of embarrassment or nervousness.

For most of the day today, I was at the gym with Felix. I would have asked Alec to go with me, but Felix seemed more of a sporty guy than Alec. When we got back to my house (around 6 p.m.) Alec was outside the cottage, like he was waiting for me. I said goodbye to Felix and then walked up to Alec to see what he wanted.

"Hey Alec, what's up?"

"Hello Renesmee. I just wanted to know if you had a nice time on our date a few days ago."

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me again."

"Sure, when?"

"Now."

"Okay, um, where are my parents?"

"They went to go visit Charlie."

"Oh, okay. So, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we could have a picnic in your meadow. Or we could do something else if that seems too strange." I have to admit, his self-doubt was kind of cute.

"No, a picnic sounds great."

"Good, because I actually already have everything set up."

"Oh, well lets go then."

When we took off running, I could tell that he was going at a much slower speed than he was capable to keep up with me. After about 90 seconds of running, we arrived at my meadow and I noticed that Alec went to a lot of trouble to make this happen. There was a huge blanket laid out on the ground. All around the boarder of the blanket, there were at least two dozen fake candles glowing in the moonlight that was soon to arrive. On the blanket, there was a basket. When we sat down, he opened the basket which contained blood and some cookies for me. When he pulled out the cookies, he seemed embarrassed.

"I didn't know what else you would have wanted, so I got you these. I hope it's okay."

"Yeah, it's great, thanks." Then, he pulled out the bottles of blood and two wine glasses. That's the point when I began to get nervous. He didn't expect me to drink human blood, did he? But when he opened the first bottle, I caught the sent of mountain lion.

"Did you kill a mountain lion for me?"

"Yeah, I figured that you would be opposed to drinking human blood, so I killed one for you while you were gone with Felix."

"Wow, thank you."

"Your welcome." He handed me my glass, a few cookies, and we started dining and having a very peaceful "meal". Alec told me more about the Volturi and after a while, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Alec, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How does your power work?"

"My power? Why?" I really shouldn't tell him the truth. In all honesty, it's because I want to know how to use it my self, just being completely curious, but I can't tell him that. My parents told me not to tell him or Felix about my other gift.

"I was just wondering."

"Well, I just put out my hands and just, will it out I guess."

"May I see?"

"Sure." He extended his arms a few inches away from his body and then put a focused look on his face. After less than two seconds, a black, shimmering mist came out of his hands. When it came closer to my body, I reached out to touch the mist. When I did, my hand immediately went numb and I started to jump back. Alec noticed that I tensed up, and drew his mist back in.

"Sorry, it's supposed to scare people like that."

"It's alright."

"So, what's the real reason you wanted to know?"

"I already told you, I'm just curious."

"No your not, I can tell that you're lying."

"All right, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Felix."

"Why?"

"Because me parents told me that I shouldn't tell either of you."

"Okay, I promise." Well, here goes nothing.

"So, you know that I can show people my thoughts by touching their face, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I developed a second gift about two years ago."

"What is it?"

"Well, I can, I don't really know how to explain it. I guess I can 'take away' another vampires ability. It's only temporary and once I have it, I can use it for myself." After I finished explaining, I put my head down in shame that I disobeyed my parents. Once I did it, Alec put his hand underneath my chin, lifted my head up, and forced me to face him.

"Renesmee, that is a remarkable gift. There's no need to be ashamed of it."

"Yes there is. My family told me not to tell you guys in fear that Aro would find out. Now he will and he'll destroy my family to get me to join the Volturi and my family is going to hate me." Before I realized what was happening, the tears started flowing. I can't believe that I was crying in front of Alec. Just as I began to mentally kick myself for being so vulnerable, he did something I never expected. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey, listen to me. I would never let that happen to you."

"Why? And why do you care about me so much?"

"Maybe it's because I kind of love you." What? Did he just say that he loves me?

"Since when?"

"Since you first brought me here to the meadow and I tried to kiss you. I honestly didn't know what was happening or why I tried to make a move on you, but after I thought about it for a while, I realized it was because I developed some feelings for you."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I don't know how I feel right now. Part of me is surprised and another part of me is angry that he didn't tell me this sooner. But mostly, I'm happy because in all honesty, I kind of love him too.

"But, why? I'm not anything special, I'm not _anything_ at all. I'm just a half-breed."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're a half-breed, so what? I think it makes you very unique, and I like unique."

I sat there a minute to let his sweet words sink into my brain. Once it was all absorbed, I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were surprisingly soft, and the kisses he gave were gentle, but firm. After kissing my lips for a while, he moved to kissing the tip of my nose, to my cheek, down to my neck and back up to my lips to give me a chance to breathe, going in a semi-circle motion around the right side of my face. We did this for a while, until I stopped him and told him that we should probably start heading home to beat my parents. We got up, but instead of running home, we walked, making small talk and pecking each other on the cheek as we went. When we finally got to the cottage, he kissed me one last time, we said goodbye, and I went in the house to go to sleep. When I got into bed, I was very giddy, not only from kissing Alec, but from anticipation for the very pleasant dreams that I was sure to have that night.

***Alec's POV***

After I kissed Renesmee goodnight, I went over to the little area in the woods where Felix and I have our "meetings". As I approached him, I noticed that he seemed very irritated which is weird because it isn't often that Felix is serious when our masters aren't around.

"Alec, I thought you said you weren't involved with her."

"What are you talking about?" I know I shouldn't lie to someone that I consider an older brother, and I don't usually lie to him, but this isn't a typical circumstance.

"Don't lie to me Alec. I just _saw_ you kissing Renesmee. Why would you be that stupid man? Don't you know that Aro will want to ring your neck for this? When he finds out, he probably won't let you go on missions for decades. _Decades_ Alec! How could you be this foolish?"

"Calm down Felix, I know all of that and I have the situation under control so don't worry about it."

"It doesn't look like you have everything under control to me."

"Well I do so just drop it, alright?"

"Fine." Thank goodness I got him off my back. He doesn't have to worry, I've got it all under control. At least, I hope I do.


End file.
